Give me a Sign
by PJGeek101
Summary: Callie is a witch, but she doesnt know who she really is. You can find that out for yourself... (The picture is a Callie Chibi i made)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJ OR HP!  
****Let that be known for the rest of my story**

Chapter 1: In which I pass all of my N.E.W.T.S

**Callie POV**

I am sitting in my bedroom in my house when my best friend Logan runs into the room waving a letter, "They came!" he shouts and runs down the stairs with me in close pursuit. Logan and I are not actually Potters, (to which this house belongs) but we live with them due to us having no parents. The Potters are family friends, Mr. Potter is Teddy's godfather, since Teddy's parents Remus and Tonks Lupin died in a war, and Mrs. Potter is captain of the Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch team, which is so cool. James (19), Albus (17), and Lily (15) are their children, and James is our age. We burst into the kitchen and run smack into Albus as he runs towards the stairs waving his letter, Lily runs into the kitchen with her O.W.L. result letter and starts giggling uncontrollably at the sight of us, pretty soon, Albus, Harry, and Ginny have joined in and we are all laughing. Teddy (21) walks in calmly and then starts cracking up. After a few minutes, we all sit down at the table and open our letters, addressed to us in the familiar green ink of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus, Logan and are getting our N.E.W.T. results, while Lily is getting her O.W.L. results. I unfold the paper inside and read my results:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall

Student: Callie Lupin

Potions: E

Transfiguration: O

Charms: O

Astronomy: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: E

I have done it; I have made all of the required N.E.W.T.S to become an Auror! I scream out, "I made it! I can become an Auror!" Harry smiles at me, because he is a part time Auror at the Ministry of Magic. "That's great Cals" Teddy uses his nickname for me which I hate. I glare at him, and then Ginny says, "We should have a party to celebrate your achievements in O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.S." we all nod in approval, "And invite Rose, and Hugo, and Scorpius, and Celestia!" Lily says excitedly, "and we should have it at the Burrow because I know that Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle George and Aunt Angelina and Hope will all want to celebrate as well" Albus adds in. **(AN: Celestia is Scorpius's sister, and Hope is the daughter of George and Angelina, I own them along with Callie and LoganJ)** Ginny goes out of the room to call up everybody and we all high five.

**AN: Well, that is the first chapter done, kinda short, but most of my chapters are shortish so okay. Please comment! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In which I turn 19, and my father comes:

**Percy POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAWEED BRAIN!" I hear a dozen different voices shout at me as I walk into the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Then somebody comes up and mashes their lips against mine, my girlfriend Annabeth. Everybody cheers as we kiss and then the party begins. The cake is blue, **(AN: LOL right?)** with a sword on it and says 'Happy Birthday savior of Olympus' in white letters. But somebody, (Clarisse?) has taken red icing and written 'Happy Birthday Prissy Jackson' on it. Oh well, it still tastes good. We break out cans of silly string and spray them everywhere, and pretty soon the cabin is covered in it. Then Travis sits me down to open presents. We all try and find a spot to sit that isn't covered in silly string, and the present opening begins. From Annabeth, a book on water species, from Travis and Connor, some Mentos, a 2 liter od Diet Coke, and one of those tube thingy's that you use to make a soda geyser, from Thalia, a huge bag of blue candy, from Piper and Jason, a knife with the words, _Percy Jackson_ engraved on the blade, from Leo, a mirror, that he says can communicate with its match, which he gives to Annabeth. And also an assortment of other things. Then we go outside and set off my soda geyser, and get all sticky and wet. Then as I am cleaning up the mess, everybody bows. I turn around and my father Poseidon is standing there, I kneel, and he says, "Rise children" then he adds, "Percy, may I speak to you alone?" and I nod. He leads me off into the forest to talk.

"Percy" he says, "I need you to go somewhere, you may take Thalia Grace, Nico DiAngelo, and Annabeth Chase with you, I will give you the location but there are three demigods that all need help, I can sense a monster attack. Go now" he says and then he disappears in a blue mist and leaves a piece of paper lying on the ground, I pick it up, and run back to my cabin. "Annabeth, Nico and Thalia get some pegasi and meet me at the pine tree now" and then I run out. I run to the stables and get Blackjack, followed by Annabeth, Nico and Thalia who get Porkpie, Triton and Guido. Blackjack starts asking me a whole bunch of questions along with the girls but I don't answer them, I pull out the piece of paper from my pocket and look at it.

Percy, when you are ready take a drachma and throw it into the canoe lake, say, 'Take me to the Burrow' and then enter the portal that appears, when you have collected the demigods, do the same asking to take you to Camp Half-Blood.

-Dad

"Come on" I told Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, "Let's go to the lake".

**AN: So, chapter 2 is done, I had chapter three all done but then I tragically lost it so I have to write it all over again. Poop**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In which something happens at the Burrow that is not intended

**Callie POV**

At the Burrow, where Molly and Arthur Weasley currently live with their son George and his wife Angelina, we are partying in full swing. Well, by that I mean we are eating cake and pranking people and giggling and having all sorts of fun. But then there is a knock at the door, "Oh great," Harry says, "Their here" and he opens the door. Everybody gasps, and Ron's face starts to go red. Standing in the doorway is Draco Malfoy and his family. "Callie! Logan! Lily! Rose!" I hear two voices cry out, "Celestia!" I say dumbfounded, "You're a Malfoy?" I never knew, I never knew that one of my best friends was from the Malfoy clan, and she was in Gryffindor! (Then again so was her older brother Scorpius) Mr. Malfoy frowns, and then says, "Lestia, Scorpius, do you know these children, Callie and Logan? They seem, American" he says the word with distaste and Logan and I frown, I don't know who my real family was but I do know that Logan's father was Tony Stark, owner of Stark Weaponry, also the legendary Iron Man, until he was killed in an explosion when we were visiting him over the summer two years ago. "Dad", Celestia says, "These are my two best friends Callie Lupin and Logan Stark" again, Mr. Malfoy has a look, but this time of incomfort, like he feels he shouldn't belong here, which, according to Ron, he shouldn't. I want him to stay though, because I think we should give him a chance, and I like to hang out with his kids. Harry accepts him into the celebration, and explains to him that we are celebrating the graduation of out seventh year Mr. Malfoy joined the festivities while Celestia and Scorpius came over with us. We talked about how the summer had been since school ended, Scorpius is a year older than us so he hasn't seen us in a while so we catch up and hang out. It's fun until we get attacked.

We are eating cake, and frolicking, and all that crazy stuff when there is a crash. The lights flicker, and then go out, and Hugo starts to whimper, I grab Logan's hand as the door flies open. Two snake women appear in the doorway, "_Demigodssss" _they hiss, Demigod? I think to myself, isn't that a mythical child of a god and mortal? From Greek Mythology? They advance on me and Logan, and say, "_Four, what a prize ssssss"_ four? I thought again, then I look behind me, James and Celestia have the same looks of fear on their faces. Then two silver arrows sprout from their backs and they explode into yellow powder all over us, I coughed. Everybody runs outside to see where the arrows came from. Standing in the front yard of The Burrow, are four pegasi, with four riders. A girl with spiky black hair and Goth clothes, a boy with sea green eyes and messy black hair, another boy with a mop of unruly black hair and dark eyes, and a girl with blonde curls and stormy grey eyes. "Come with us you four" the blonde girl says, "it's okay," she reassures our parents, "They'll be safer with us." And then she grabs my hand, pulled me onto her Pegasus, and we fly off. "I'm Annabeth" she tells me, "That's Thalia, the other girl, the smaller boy is Nico, and the other boy in front is Percy" Percy, I think to myself why does that ring a bell? "What's Percy's last name?" I ask Annabeth, she looks at him for a second, then turns around to look at me, and then back at Percy, who has Logan on his horse, "Percy Jackson" she answers. My stomach turns around in knots. "Jackson," I think, "my last name was Jackson before I was fostered by the Starks and then the Potters, but it could be a different Jackson." Then I realize I'm talking aloud, "Well" Annabeth says to me, "We'll have to wait until you get claimed to find out". Then the rest of the ride we're silent.

**AN: What do you think about Callie Andromeda Jackson? Hmmmmm... **

**Well, read on to find outJJJJ**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In which I find a long lost relative, with a secret or two:

**Percy POV**

We land in front of the Big House to see Chiron standing on the porch with Poseidon, Athena, and Hermes. I dismount from Blackjack, and kneel before my father. "Rise son," he says, and I stand up to find a surprise. All four of the kids we just picked up are being claimed, the oldest boy by Hermes, the other boy by Athena, and the two girls by Poseidon, I have cabin mates. "What are your names children?" Chiron asks them, "James Potter" the Hermes boy says, "Logan Stark" the Athena boy says, "Celestia Malfoy," the blonde Poseidon girl says, "Callie Jackson" Poseidon finishes, "you are my daughter, Percy is your brother, you do not know who your family but now you have one, you and Logan have been without a real family for 2 years, living with the Potters, and now you have a home, with us." Callie has silent tears running down her face, and Logan puts a protective arm around her. Suddenly, I get a feeling that I have only had once before. Poseidon beckons for me and Callie to come with him, and I follow. I look behind me to see if Callie is following me and I see her still crying, try to catch up. I stop and wait for her, then when she comes up to where I am, I put my arm around her like Logan was doing. We follow Dad down to the beach where we find him sitting down, looking at the surf. We sit down next to him, and I give my sister a proper hug. "I remember" I tell her, "I remember when you were 10 you suddenly disappeared, Mom was in tears forever, Dad came to comfort her, I was 13, and here when you disappeared, and when I got home, you were gone. I never told anybody about you, because it was too painful". She hugs me too, "I remember leaving with a large man named Hagrid, who said that my mother wanted me to go to a special school for children of my kind, I ran home, and Mom was there crying, with a letter in her hand, she gave it to me and said, "go with Hagrid" and then put her head down on the table, so I went with Hagrid, and I haven't forgotten about you. I didn't tell Lestia' or James, Albus, Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Potter don't know either. I only told Logan, because I lived with him until we were 15 and his parents died. Then I lived with The Potters in the summer while I wasn't at school. I just graduated when the monsters attacked." Her story is like mine, except she found a school that accepted her, and I found a camp. "Come here" my dad says, and he pulls us both into a hug. "Callie" he says, "What school did you go to?" she blushes, "Oh," she says as she pulls out a stick "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", she makes some swishes with her stick and changes the color of my hair to pink, "I'm a witch!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In which I tell Annabeth a secret:

**Callie POV**

"Logan" I yell "Logan" I bang on the door to the Athena cabin until some boy opens it, "Where is Logan Stark?" I demand, "Malcolm" I hear a voice, "Let her in". The boy opens the door more and motions me inside. When I step inside, I gasp. The Athena cabin was big, with about six bookshelves surrounding the walls that didn't have any beds, with drafting tables and scrolls and computers everywhere. "Man," I said, "Athena would be one cool mother to have". Annabeth smiles, "Why?" she asks me, "Because you guys are brilliant I bet, you can help each other solve almost any problem and your brilliant!" the whole entire cabin smiles, "Now this is a child of Poseidon that we can hang out with" one of them says, "Yeah," another says, "Percy doesn't appreciate our intelligence, he only likes us for Annabeth" I am surprised. Then Annabeth breaks the uncomfortable silence, "So Callie, we were asking Logan if he knew anything about this" she holds up a book and my heart stops. It is titled, _Tales of Beedle the Bard, with notes by Albus Dumbledore,_ I star at Logan, and his face has the same terrified look on it. "Well, from the looks on your faces I bet you do know something about it" Malcolm says. Logan and I nod, and then shake our heads quickly, "C'mon," Annabeth says, "Logan, were your siblings, and Callie, I bet you already told Percy what your hiding." Ooh, she got me. I nod nervously, and then spill it out, but not in words. At the same moment, Logan and I both whip out our wands and shout two different spells. Logan casts _"_Bombarda_!"_ and destroys the doorway; I immediately follow up with "Oculous Repairo" and the door repairs itself. The cabin is staring at us, "that book is true," Logan says, "wizards are real, and we are wizards" I finish. Now jaws are dropping. "It's true" says a voice behind me, Percy and Dad are standing in the doorway with their arms crossed, "All four demigods we picked up are wizards" Percy says, and then turns on his heel and stomps off. Annabeth and I move to get up and follow him but we get pulled down by Logan and Malcolm. Instead of staying like Logan was trying to make me to, I pull him with me and we walk off into the forest together. "Do you remember when we had detention in the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid took us and James to go feed thestrals and James couldn't see them so he was wildly waving around his meat trying to find them?" he asks me, "Yeah" I answer. We trade back and forth stories of the past at Hogwarts until we get to the beach. Then we just stand there, watching Percy kick rocks into the ocean, only for the rocks to come flying out at him. A few hit him, but he dodges most. "Here" Logan says to me, I look down and he has a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand, "From Hogsmead" I take a drink, "Mmmm" I say, "delicious." We look back at the surf, and Percy's gone. Slowly, our hands find each other and we grasp hands tightly. "Logan," I say, "Yeah" he replies, "I…" I find it hard to form the words, "I…" I can't say it! Darn, I can't form the words that I want, the words… "Callie," Logan says, "Look", I look at where he is pointing and see the words, _I love you_ written in the sky, by "magic" I say, "I love you too Logan" I answer. And then I turn around quickly, grab his face and mash my lips against his, he kisses me back for a while, and then we pull apart for air. "So," Logan says, "What is your brother going to think of that?" I smile, "He will probably chew me out and then I'll tell him that 1, I am 17, and 2, I have known you my whole life practically." We laugh at that thought, and then go back to our cabins for bed.

**AN: The "secret" was that she is a witch F.Y.I**

** So, Callie and Logan might pair up, they might not, wait and see…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: In which we get a quest:

**AN: so, 5 years have passed, Annabeth and Percy got married and just found out that they are having a baby, Logan is trying to pluck up the courage to propose to Callie, and the four demigods have forgotten about their wizard family…**

**Callie POV**

"Oh my GOSH! Annabeth are you serious?" Piper Grace exclaims as Annabeth tells her that she is pregnant. Piper just got married to Jason Grace last month, so she spends part of her time here at Camp, and some time at Camp Jupiter where her husband is from. We all start talking at the same time about clothes and baby things when I hear a scream, a manly scream. "Percy!" Annabeth shouts, "Logan!" I shout the three of us all run outside to the unconscious body of a man with dark hair, Logan or Percy. I get there first and stare at the face, the sea green eyes and tan face of my big brother. "Percy!" Annabeth shouts as she kneels down next to me, "What happened?" I study him, "He got hit by two Stunning Spells, but by whom, which remains a mystery." Suddenly, Piper screams and falls to the ground like Percy; I whip out my wand and shout _"Protego!"_ around Annabeth, Percy, and Piper. "Show yourselves!" I shout, "I'm armed". Two cloaked figures come out from behind Thalia's tree, "Deatheaters" I whisper, "Oh no," one of the figures says, "We're not Deatheaters" and then the dueling begins. I cast a shield around myself and conjure a Patronus, "Logan," I whisper to it, "I need help by Thalia's tree NOW!" and I send it to the Athena cabin just as my shield breaks and I have to start defending myself.

**Logan POV**

"Logan" the Patronus stag whispers, "I need help down by Thalia's tree, NOW!" and then it disappears, "Callie," I say. I grab my wand and head out, followed by Malcolm, Jason, and Leo. Down by Thalia's tree, Callie is fighting for her life in a wizards duel with Annabeth, Percy, and Piper lying on the ground beside her. "Jason, Leo" I say, "Go take the others to the porch and try to revive them, I'll go help Callie" I run forwards and start to duel. Thalia appears on the porch and the two cloaked figures stop, "You," one of them says, "You stole my brother," "And you stole my sister". Thalia looks confused, "Huh?" she says, the first boy throws off his hood and I gasp, its Albus Potter.

**Callie POV**

"Albus?" I say, "And Scorpius" the second one says as he pulls his hood off, "How do you know us?" Scorpius asks, his question answered by Lily running forward saying, "Callie!" and hugging me, then Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo all tackle Logan and I in hugs. "Where are Celestia and James?" Ron asks, "Oh," I say, "One moment" and then I create two Patronus messages and send then off to James and Lestia. James sends one back saying, "I'm kinda in the middle of a raid with Leo and Travis, but I'm in the camp store so Ha-ha! Come and find me!" I groan, "He is so annoying, WHY HERMES WHY?" I halfheartedly yell at the sky as Logan and Jason crack up. Thalia is still standing on the porch, with a look on her face that challenges Ginny's evil stare. Then Percy, Annabeth, and Piper come out of the Big House looking dazed, "What in Hades happened to us?" my brother says, the ground rumbles and he responds by saying, "Shut it grease head" Jason and Thalia start cracking up and I hug Percy. "Kelp Head" I whisper in his ear, he thumps me on the back of the head. "Oh," Albus says, "Sorry that was me; I hit you with two Stunning Spells". "Two?" Ginny says, "TWO?" she starts to turn red and Ron and Harry try and calm her down. Hermione thinks it's funny. "So, Callie," Hermione turns on us, "What has happened in the last 5 years?" so I tell her, from us getting claimed to Percy and Annabeth's wedding, to them coming and attacking us. By the middle, Ginny and the rest have calmed down and are all listening intently. When I finish, Ron speaks, "So," he says, "The Greek gods and goddesses that we talked about in primary school are real," he says, "and you guys are all children of these gods". Then he turns to Harry and Ginny, "did you two know about this, because James is one of them you know." Ginny blushes and mutters, "I had no idea, maybe Hermes was possessing Harry" and Hermione lets out a shriek of laughter. As everybody starts to talk, three people arrive. Celestia appears at the top of the hill and shrieks as she runs down to meet us, she runs into her brother almost knocking him down and hugs him. Then, as I look down at the base of the hill, I see a familiar mop of blue hair. Teddy and Victoire are walking up the hill towards us. They appear at the top of the hill at the same time as Poseidon, Athena, and Hermes appear out of thin air at the porch. Percy runs to hug Dad as Teddy runs to hug me. I'm glad to see him after all these years, because I always thought of him like the big brother I wanted, but never had, until Percy made his reappearance. I run to hug him and Victoire, and then lead them back into the crowd of witches, wizards, and demigods. Someone grabs my hand and I jump, I turn around to see Percy, so I smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The dream

**Logan POV**

Tonight, the wizards will sleep in some of the extra cabins that we have for this purpose, and all the campers are excited to have some new people to train with. And of course, I have a demigod dream. Surprisingly, this one isn't as bad as I think.

Callie, Celestia, James, and I are all eating marshmallows by the empty campfire, and talking, talking about Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir is a werewolf that somehow survived the downfall of Lord Voldemort 36 years ago. Fenrir is gathering all of the werewolves and former Deatheaters that survived The Battle of Hogwarts. He's gathering them to start another age of terror, and I'm pretty sure that we have to stop him. And then the dream changes, to a memory from long ago, a sad memory.

We get off of the plane and through the baggage claim in the New York airport and start looking for my mother. Callie, me, the Potters, and the Weasleys are all going to go visit my parents, but the one problem is, I haven't told them just how famous my dad is. Then I see her, my mom, with her white t-shirt, black skirt, and purple TOMS, with her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Mom!" I yell, "Mom!" she turns and sees us, "Logan!" she yells as she runs over to us, "Callie!" and she tackles us in a hug. "Where's Dad?" I say, "Does he have any meetings?" Mom smiles, "Nope, he's at home with no meetings unless he gets the emergency call which shouldn't happen because things have been pretty calm here the past month." Then she turns towards the others, "So who is this?" she asks, "Oh," Callie says, "This is the Potters, we have been staying with them over holidays, and these are the Weasleys, good friends of ours." Mom nods and smiles and says, "Come on then, the car is waiting outside." Outside, a limo is waiting for us. The driver gets out, loads up the luggage, and ushers us inside. Waiting for us inside the limo is my dad's best friend Rhodey. "Hey kiddos," Rhodey says as we climb into the limo, "Haven't seen you guys in a while, where you been?" "School, in Britain, staying with the Potters" Callie says, gesturing to The Potters when she mentions them. Rhodey nods and Callie keeps going, "We're here for a month to visit you guys so, where's Tony?" "At home waiting for you guys, and he is also almost done with his newest model of armor." Rhodey says, "He's probably waiting for you on that exact same spot on the couch that he always does".

The next morning I was awakened by my father, who it turns out had an emergency call from his boss last night so we couldn't see him, and a bucket of water. "APRIL FOOLS LOGAN!" he yells in my face and I tackle him to the floor. "Honestly Tony," Mom is standing in the doorway, "Sometimes you two act like a bunch of middle schoolers." Dad and I look at each other for a second and start cracking up. James runs into the room just as Albus wakes up from the next bed, "What's up?" James asks with sopping wet hair, "Hugo got me, I swear the Weasley blood really and truly runs through his veins" he snickers and then stops abruptly as Hermione comes in. "Uh hey Auntie" he says sheepishly when he sees the look on her face. Dad stands up and fixes his T-shirt, which had twisted around when we were wrestling. "Hello, I'm Tony Stark, Logan and Callie's father" he holds out his hand and Hermione takes it, "Hermione Weasley, the two redheads are mine" she says. Ginny comes in with tears on her face, "Ginny," Hermione says, "What's wrong?" as she puts her arm around Ginny's shoulder, "Its April 1st" Ron says from behind her, "Fred's birthday." The faces of the wizarding adults darken as they remember Fred Weasley, who was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts years ago.

I toss around not wanting the dream to continue and then I feel a sharp pain on my shoulder. I wake up to find Malcolm pinching my arm. "What's up Logan?" he says, "You were tossing and turning around and muttering something about April Fools and middle schoolers" I can feel tears welling in my eyes, "I'll tell you guys later" I say, not wanting to bring up that painful subject right now. "Later"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The evil person who needs killing:

Callie POV  
"Fenrir Greyback." Logan says, I saw him in a dream." Annabeth looks at him questioningly but he shakes his head. I bet that Logan had the dream about his family again and doesn't want Annabeth to mention it to anyone. "So we need to find this, Fenrir," Percy says with a smirk on his face, "and kill him, pretty simple yes?" I glare at my brother, honestly he can be so thickheaded sometimes, doesn't he realize who, (or what,) Greyback is? "Percy," I say in my best bossy little sister voice, "Fenrir Greyback is the worst, wildest, most disgusting werewolf ever have walked planet Earth, werewolves can only be killed by…" "Silver, I know sissy, but seriously, how hard is it to find some silver and kill a werewolf?" Percy retorts back, "Very hard," Jason says, "I tried once but silver is very rare." I am stumped for a sec but then I get an idea, "Wait Harry," I say, voicing my idea, "Don't you still have either the sword of Gryffindor or Slytherin's locket? Aren't they made of silver?" Harry's face lights up, "Oh yeah, I still have the locket at home, do you want me to go and get it?" he asks and I nod, he Disapparates to his house to find the locket and returns shortly. He sets is down on the table,

(**A/N, the locket…** . **)**

"Whoa" Percy says, "Why does it have a big hole in it?" Ron blushes and says; "Because I stuck it with a sword to…never mind" we stare at the former Horcrux for another second, and then Chiron speaks up, "We should consult the Oracle" and Annabeth goes down to Rachel's cave to ask her. After about 15 minutes she returns, "What did Rachel say?" I ask her, "_Wizards and Half-Bloods shall unite, destroy the monster with no fight, one shall fall, but all will return."_

Silence, "One will fall but all will return?" I say, "That sounds jacked up." More silence, than, "So wizards and half-bloods shall unite, so five is a good number for a quest, Annabeth can't go and I wanna stay with her, so I think Callie and Logan should go, and then one adult wizard, like Ginny, and then James and Rose." Percy says aloud. Everybody nods and the questing team is set, three demigods, and five wizards Me, Logan, Ginny, James, and Rose. Pretty good, and we get an adult chaperone. "Great," Chiron says, "You leave tomorrow morning"

The next morning I pack some things in my backpack, and make my way down the hill to where we will be leaving. A car is there waiting for us along with Ginny, Percy, and Annabeth. "Annabeth, why aren't you going?" I say, she gestures to her stomach and I nod, "Oh, right". James, Rose, and Logan appear at the top of the hill and Ginny starts the car up, I sit shotgun before anyone else can and fire up my magical GPS. I type in Fenrir's name and it hits with a location, Arizona. "Arizona" I tell Ginny, "In the desert" she nods and gets out of the car, a second later she gets back out and drives straight into a tree, when we emerge, we are in the middle of the desert in Arizona, staring at a tumbledown shack with cries coming out, and blood on the windows.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: when things go horribly wrong

Callie POV:

We leave Rose to keep watch at the front door while we go in. it must be a wizard's house because it is way bigger on the inside. It looks like a warehouse (or _were_house LOL) with lots and lots of blood, ick. We sneak around until we find him, or he finds us, Ginny yelps with surprise as he leaps out in front of her and claws at her, she comes away unhurt but Fenrir gets away. We have given everyone a piece from the locket to use to try and kill him but so far no luck. He runs off into the inner halls of the werehouse, (I keep using that, its funny right?) forcing us to chase him. When we finally catch up to him we are in a huge room with a throne in the center. Young children are chained up next to it looking terrified, and with a start, I realize why they are there. There is blood and bones littering the floor around the throne, and other werewolves are standing around keeping watch. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my back and double over with blinding pain. I hear yells and then the sound of silver flying then everything goes black.

When I come to, I taste my mother's fresh baked blue chocolate chip cookies in my mouth and grope around for more nectar. After a couple more swigs I sit up and look around. All of the other quest members are grouped around something, a shroud, a grey one with olive branches and seashells embroidered on it. It takes me a second but then I realize whose it is.

Logan is dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I attempt at being a child of Hades.

Callie POV:

Logan can't be dead, I'm really hoping that he isn't, and right now the prophecy's line about one dying and returning is burned into my mind. I push everyone out of the way to clean themselves up and kneel over him. I pull his shroud away and stare into his face. Then I start to talk to him, hoping that Hades might favor me and bring him back. "Logan," I say, "I know you want to see your parents, and Sirius, and Fred, and all of the people that have died, but remember that Voldemort, and Fenrir, and Bellatrix are also there, and remember Percy, and Annabeth, and little baby Jackson, and Teddy, who lost his family also, and Piper and Jason, and remember me, who you risked your life to save, please Logan, please come back to me, please." Then the tears start, and Ginny pulls me into a hug, like a mother would do, "I'm sorry Callie bug," she says, using her old nickname for me, "We can take him to the ER is you would like" I nod through my tears and she lets me go.

Logan's POV:

Everything is dark and then a scene appears in my head. There is fire everywhere and a building is burning. I remember this, the night that I lost my parents. A figure with a scythe in hand is holding up a body and I am gripping Callie's hand so hard she punches me. Then we get shoved into an ambulance and taken to a hospital. Callie takes one step and collapses so they take her to a room. And then they take me to the side, "Logan," the nurse says, "I don't exactly know how to say this, but your parents are dead." All the air was sucked out of me and I felt myself going pale. My parents are dead, that can really put down a 15 year old kid can't it? "We're putting you and your foster sister in the custody of the Potter family is that alright?" she asked me and I nodded. Then she took me to Callie's room and gave me two Snickers bars. "You can wait here until Callie wakes up okay?" I nod again and eat some of the Snickers, saving one for Callie.

After a while, she wakes up, "Hey girl," I greet her in my usual fashion as I hand her the candy that I saved for her, "What's up?" I ask, "The ceiling" she answers and I smile.

And then it all fades away into nothingness as I hear Callie's voice trying to jolt me into the world of the living instead of spending my time with Grease Head, Nico, and the dead. "Please Logan, come back to me" she says, with so much in her voice she sounds like Piper. I try and take a big breath of air and my eyes open quickly, I see doctors that coax me back to resting for a while, and I fall back to sleep, knowing that soon I'll wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, things happen at the hospital.

Callie POV:

"Miss Jackson?" the doctor comes into the waiting room, I stand up quickly, "Yes?" "Logan has wakened," I rush forward, "But you may not visit him right now, we are tending to his wounds" I nod and sit back in my seat as the doctor walks off. "Callie?" a familiar voice asks, "What on earth are you doing here?" I look up to see my brother holding a little bundle of cloth, "Waiting for Logan to wake up" I say forlornly. He sits down next to me, "Well I have something that might cheer you up," he says and thrusts the little bundle in my arms. Suddenly, I'm staring into the sweet little face of a baby, "Andromeda Callie Jackson" Percy proudly says, "Andi for short" I smile, my little niece. "Miss Jackson?" the doctor appears again, and I look up, "Logan can see you now, and your brother may come as well." she says and leads me, Percy, and Andi into a room. Logan is sitting on the bed eating a Hershey's bar and brushing his hair at the same time. When I come in he jumps up and makes to crush me in a hug but then sees that I have a baby in my arms and retreats. "Since when did you have a baby?" he asks dumbfounded, "No, this is Andi Jackson" I say and he smiles and touches her tiny nose. Percy takes his daughter back to Annabeth and I sit on the bed next to Logan, "Callie Jackson," he says, "Will you marry me?" he holds up a ring with a blue gem in the middle flanked my two silver gems.

(The ring assets/product_images/styles/xlarge/1003906_R8016S W_A_ )

"Yes" I say quietly, "I will marry you Logan Stark" and I hug him so hard he punches me. I have been waiting for this moment.

**AN: Ahh, sweet love, sweet love. Their wedding will be the last chapter!**

**(Copy and past the link to your browser if it doesn't work)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 I lose and find my sister

Percy POV

"Do you, Callie Jackson, take Logan Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband…" The minister goes on and my wife Annabeth squeezes my hand as tears start to form in my eyes. I can see Athena doing the same thing she was doing at our wedding, her jaw set tightly, and her hands gripping each other tightly, everything tight, and that's how Athena is. "I do" Logan says in response to the minister, "May I have the rings?" he says, and Nico walks forward with the rings. My sister slips a ring onto Logan's finger and he returns the favor, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss" and they kiss, and then everybody claps, "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present Mr. and Mrs. Stark!" everybody claps harder and I see my mother in the row next to Paul Blofis. I then realize that Callie hasn't met her yet, in the 5 years that have passed since she came back, Hmm… Callie throws her bouquet of flowers up in the air and out friend Katie catches it and her boyfriend Travis blushes deeply.

Later on at the reception, I corner Callie and Logan and pull them over to meet Mom. My mother starts to sob when she sees her daughter and pulls Callie into a hug. "Congratulations dear" she says into Callie's shoulder. Then she pulls away and hugs Logan too, he looks sad and I don't know why. They cut the cake together, and everybody eats and laughs. The fun kicks up when people start to dance around.

After the reception, when everybody has left and we are cleaning up, (with the help of the gods) Poseidon waves Callie over and Logan follows, then he waves me over and Annabeth follows. "Callie," he says, "Percy, I'm sorry to ruin the festivities, but I have something to tell you that I have been hiding for 15 years." Callie's eyes widen and she grips Logan's hand, "You two have a younger sister, Erin Jackson."


	13. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Authors Note:**

**The sequel to this story is called Available for Pickup, and here is the link:**

** s/9480356/1/Available-for-Pickup**

**Please comment!**


End file.
